okami clan
by georgemartin
Summary: hmm
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a unnaturally cold day in konoha and for fire country in general the first time in over a century it snowed in mid-August the majestic trees lost their leaves and the small creatures took shelter from the elements all but a small family of wolves that were being hunted but lost their hunters but at a cost the mortal injury of the wolf mother with her pups trying their best to lick her wounds and surround her and protect her in the hope that she would survive the ordeal. Little did they know that a similar event was happening inside the great village of the hidden leaf.

5 year old Naruto Uzumaki is once again running not for his life but just from the stares and hostile glares he receives from all the villages bar the few precious people he has that can be counted on his hand Old man Hokage, old man Teuchi, Ayame-chan, the inuzuka clan (granted a whole clan but most are neutral but will help if attacked) and the owner of the dragons den shinobi clothing and weapons store. Anyway Naruto is heading for the east gate which he has figured out is the least guarded upon the gate coming into view he notices no guards so he decides to go for another one of his little strolls through the forest to clear his mind of things still not being able to figure out what he has done to receive so much hate that he is ostracised from everyone except his precious people, while thinking about this Naruto picks up an oh so familiar smell of blood (his senses have been enhanced thanks to the fox but he doesn't know that shhh!) picking up his pace and following the smell he hears whining and growling figuring it could be one of the inuzuka dogs that got out and hurts itself he kept on going.

Stumbling through a bush that hadn't died because of the harsh winter cold the sight Naruto come across is enough to chill blood a set of yellow golden piercing eyes staring right at him the eyes of trained hunter and killer but also he sees great pain, sorrow and regret that she won't be there for pups to help nurture them to become great animals of the hunt to hone their abilities and watch them grow and have a family of their own all the while thinking this person could he raise them for me he smells of both dog and fox interesting.

While she is thinking of a way to save her pups, Naruto looks into the piercing gaze of all the pups and sees innocence and anger and sadness anger at the bastards who attacked them, innocence never making a kill on a hunt before and sadness that they could potentially lose their mother. After seeing and taking this all in he pulls out some bandages and a first aid kit starts to slowly move forward without fear whilst trying not to make any jerky movements this elicits a growl from the pups but are quickly quieted by their mother.

Upon getting close enough he notices the wound is very deep and that he isn't able to do anything for her thinking this he looks at the wolf mother in sympathy and is going to voice his thoughts when all of a sudden she talks to him **"Child I have come to the same conclusion as you have" **not being fazed at all by the fact that she just spoke cause he is used to listening to Kuromaru tsume wolf hound talk notes the sadness again but in her speech "I can still help I can quickly go get one of the inuzuka vets to stich you up so you and your pups can return to your pack" now more sure than ever she can trust him to look after her pups cause of his kind unwavering spirit, undying loyalty and heart of gold **"child my name is Munfurawa **(moonflower Google translate)** what is yours" **"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki" **"Maelstrom heh strong name I ask you a favour of you young Uzumaki before you answer please listen to my offer"** nodding his head saying he under stands and for her to continue **"I Munfurawa beta female wolf of the northern wolf clan beg you to … look after my pups and train them to help you in battle I would also bestow upon you the ability to talk to both wolves and dogs" **assimilating all that she has said "I understand and agree to look after your puppies but how would you give me the gift of speaking to them and the dogs of the inuzuka clan" nodding in understanding his scepticality answers his question **"thank you Naruto and I agree with being sceptical about my gift to you to put it simply I would um ah bite your fore arm and transfer part of my chakra to you and you would then gain the ability to talk to my pups and your friends dogs, you may also gain sharpened fang like canines and claws and maybe enhance your physicality to that of a more agile yet strong muscular build, your senses will also increase to that of a wolf, before I forget these abilities will be passed to your children when you get to that stage in life also I know in human laws that sometimes you can be forced to have multiple wives I tell you this now you will not take more than one and in the act *ahem* you will mark them for life do you understand and do I have your consent to do this?" **asking and telling him all he needs to know

Understanding this but to make sure he does he runs it by her quickly "so I will gain wolf like features and abilities and will only take one mate in my life but if she dies I can take another Correct" **"simply speaking yes do you agree to this" **she says as she winces in pain

Looking at the pups then at Minfurawa nods his head and holds out his arm for her to bite. Seeing this she bites down quickly injects her chakra into him once she releases him from her bite you see his teeth start to turn fang like while his eye stay blue and become slightly more wolf like his whisker marks become more defined and his nails turn into wicked looking claws while this is happening his senses are enhanced increasing his hearing, smell, eyesight and taste to that of a wolf his hair becomes shaggy and thicker like fur almost but still spiky.

Once his slight transformation is completed in around 10-15 minutes (sped up by the fox) Naruto turns back to the wolf family asks her what the names of her pups are **"because of their age and that we have been on the run I have… not been able to name them… you are their guardian now… it is you who shall name… them" **"well would you like to help me after all it's the least I can do since you are giving me a family a pack and more people precious to me" **"I thank you Naruto for this children come meet your new father so we can both give you your names".**

With that the pups come out from behind their mother once they are properly in Naruto's presence they bow their heads in submission once feeling his Alpha Aura which doesn't go unnoticed Naruto seeing this kneels down in front of them and tells them they "please do not bow before me no pups of Munfurawa or my surrogate pups will bow to anyone as our family grows you and you future puppies will stand by us as equals do you understand?" he ask in a gentle and calming voice befitting a 5 year old child, getting nods from all of them and figuring they can't speak due to their age nods to them

Noticing two males and females Naruto points to one of the male on the left seeing that his fur coat is various shades of black and grey mixed together says out-loud "how about Odoru-Kage (dancing shadow) then he moves to the next pup a female with a white coat that when it catches the sunlight looks like she is shimmering and glowing like the goddess Amaterasu "how about Senko (shimmering light) looking at the next wolf pup can't think of a name he looks over at Munfurawa for help and suggests Misuto-Ashi (mist paw) because of her black coat and white and grey paws, looking at the last pup the other male a black pelt with a white stripe following his spine and looks again at Munfurawa but says Shomei (lighting)

Upon naming all of their pups they gather round Munfurawa to say their goodbyes ant wait for her shade to leave the plains of the living and join Amaterasu and Kami in heaven after what seemed a lifetime was only an hour before she succumbed to her wounds her last words were **"be strong and loyal to your pack, bow to know one and know that I will always love you" **upon her last words the Naruto and his new pack let loose a mournful howl that travel for mile in each direction sending chills down every ones spines, Kuromaru and the other dogs in the village join in the mournful cry to say they are not alone as more wild wolves in the area also heed the cry of a mighty lost soul to their spirit mother Amaterasu the call was heard by the heavens as well to denote her arrival to the gods the call was May the Amaterasu answer our call and shatter the wicked souls who caused this death; May the sun burn brightly to restore our warmth; Grant upon us the power of our mistress Amaterasu in Heaven, We are WOLVES!

The howling continued for an another hour and then stopped after the lament of death by the wolves and dogs in the area Tsume and the rest of the clan are gathered round their dogs wondering what caused them to howl in lament the pregnant silence grew until Tsume the clan head spoke up Kuromaru-kun what's wrong **"a life of a powerful female wolf has ended her pups call out for vengeance along with all the other wolves in the area as you know we dogs compared to them are considered Betas and them Alphas we were answering their call an mourning her death with rest of them, also I feel it prudent to tell lord hokage that the wolves will be restless over the next few months until the killer or killers are found the only people they will not attack will be our clan should any attacks happen to them the four mighty wolf clans will join as one the north, south, east and west clans in other words we are screwed entirely if that should happen"**

Understanding what has happened Tsume Calls for Kobo and his partner to go tell the Hokage of this development with a message any who are not of the inuzuka should not travel beyond the walls because the wolves are getting restless and will attack any who could oppose a threat. With that done tsume and Kuromaru and any other part wolf companions follow her out into the forest to find where the death happened.

Meanwhile Naruto, Odoru-Kage, Senko, Misuto-Ashi and Shomei are making their way back to the village, Odoru and Shomei on his left and Senko and Misuto on his right walking through the forest after about a 30 minutes all four of them form a ring around Naruto growling until Tsume and 5 wolf hound come crashing through the forest undergrowth to come face to face with Naruto and his 4 pups while Tsume stands in front of him about five metres away from his group while the Wolf hounds circle wondering why these pups are not bowing in the presence of elders and growling at them one of the wolf hounds speak in barking **"bow you runts" **"My Pack mates bow to no-one since their mothers dying wish you should be the one to bow to me an Alpha" said Naruto in a commanding as tone as possible for a 5 year old finally speaks exuding his power and presence as if on que Kuromaru and the other 3 bow shocking Tsume and the other Wolf hound who finally feels his presence and bows too.

Naruto then says "Odoru, Senko, Misuto, Shomei heel they will not hurt us anymore", still in slight shock Tsume stutters out "Na… na… Naruto is that you", "hiya Tsume-Chan well you see the thing is … after 45 minutes of explaining himself to her and telling her all the details cause he trusts her she understands and "Naruto I am making you an honourary Inuzuka but because you have wolfs instead of dogs you can create your own branch of the clan if you like, you will be moving in to the clan compound but because you can't be a full Inuzuka you have to come up with a symbol that separates you from us so there aren't any mix ups okay". "Really yeah! I'm really happy but can we go back to the compound it's kind of cold out here can we talk about this in the compound in front of a fire and could you please help me bring Munfurawa so we can give her a proper send-off" he says the last part in a whisper, "yes we can yes we can by the way what wolf clan did she come from" Tsume asks while they start walking in the direction of Munfurawa, he smiles "she was the Beta female but sister of the northern clan Alpha male". Tsume thinking 'well the pups look strong for being a couple of months old, but I can't help but wonder what is going to happen in the future'

An hour and a half later on a makeshift stretcher Munfurawa is carried by Tsume and Naruto flanked by the wolf pups and the Wolf hounds taking point and the rear-guard Tsume tells Kuromaru to go ahead and tell the clan to gather for burial and to welcome five new members.

Upon arrival the sight they are met with is tradgic Hikari-kiba and Kuromaru in the front with tsume directly behind holding the stretcher with Naruto and Munfurawa on it dead behind them is Odoru-kage and Shomei directly behind him and behind them is Senko and Misuto-Ashi followed by Kami sori and Doroashi.

An hour later after the women sort out Munfurawa body for Cremation Hana a six year old girl the daughter of Tsume and elder sister to kiba age 4 walks up to Naruto as they are placing Munfurawa's body on the Pyre "hi I'm Hana um while we were cleaning her body we removed two of her fangs and some of her fur and I made you this necklace to remember her by" she says as she hands him a necklace with a slight blush on her face the necklace made out of a thin thread with chakra to reinforce it threaded through the fangs with chunk of fur wrapped between the two fangs. "thank you Hana I'm Naruto by the way but you probably already new that this necklace is beautiful it will remind me of who gave me a pack to live for and protect a meaning to protect them as if they were my own flesh and blood again thank you Hana you have no Idea what this means for me and the pups here as he says that he gives her a hug which she happily returns.

As they finish the hug the sound of 20 war drums fill the air with a slow throbbing beat like that of a heart Da Dum… Da Dum… Da Dum, the sound fills the air then the skys as if heeding the call of their masters become cloudy and dark and begin to weep tears of sorrow for the fallen the drums continue the mournful melody of death Da Dum… Da Dum… Da Dum the whole clan begin to chant for the lost soul as one creating an ever more depressing atmosphere the children begin to cry in anguish as the adult continue their chant:

Autumn wind of eve,  
>blow away the clouds that mass<br>over the moon's pure light  
>and the mists that cloud our mind,<br>do thou sweep away as well.  
>Now we disappear,<br>well, what must we think of it?  
>From the sky we came.<br>Now we may go back again.

They continue this chant till it is barely coherent all this mixed in with the howls of the dogs and wolves for a lost comrade and mother.

Once the chanting is over the drums continue to beat Da Dum… Da Dum… Da Dum and finally nothing an eerie silence reigns over everything not one person dare break the quiet and mourning of the dead the heavens continue to weep for the lost.

They watch as Naruto places a torch on the wood at Munfurawa head and Tail watching as the wood goes up in flame s until her body catches fire where the flames intensify in to a white inferno. Tsume finally breaks the silence "the brighter the flame the stronger and kind hearted the soul proving she is worthy of joining Kami and Amaterasu in the halls of heaven". And with that said the clan slowly disperse back to their home for the night. The only person left is Naruto watching as Munfurawa the only one to put so much faith in him. The others are the Pups watching also their mother leave them but then look at their new father Naruto the man that will protect them from anything.

Watching from the door of her house is Hana she watches as Naruto looks on at the raging inferno with his new companions. In the background Tsume is consoling her youngest Kiba who is still crying as she looks out towards the door she see her daughter staring at Naruto with sadness and something of comfort and happiness which someday she feels in the future will turn into love 'when that day come Naruto please look after my little girl' Tsume thinks to herself. After 15 minutes he turns around followed by the pups towards Tsume's house to discuss becoming part of the clan and gaining an even larger family as a result


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning everyone is up and about going about their normal activities while tsume is Leading Naruto Kuromaru and the pups to the Hokage office to talk about the creation of Naruto's clan within the Inuzuka clan and to come up with a symbol for said clan. All the while reciving glares from people as they walk past

Entering the hokage tower Tsume asks if the Hokage is busy she says he is probably reading that damable book again while getting some Chunins to do most of it unless it is important and specifically needs him to sign so she wave them through to talk.

Knocking on the door to his office and getting a come in as a response both Tsume and Naruto enter with their respective partners in tow they say "good morning Lord Hokage/Jiji" Tsume being used to Naruto knows he can call the hokage that so she doesn't say anything, the Hokage with a grandfatherly smile say good morning also "what do I owe the pleasure of you two" in answer Naruto explains what happened yesterday leaving out that his changes will be passed to his children in the very distant future with Tsume continuing on from where they met and what transpired in the Inuzuka compound. Nodding in understanding the Hokage and says "this isn't the only reason is it other telling me what happened" with both of them shaking their heads Tsume outlines her offer… "he wouldn't be part of the Inuzuka just a clan with by itself with in it with the protection until he finds A wife cause of his instincts he won't take multiple wives just one and it has to be of his choosing" the Hokage nodding in approval of this suggestion "so now all we need to do is come up with a symbol hey Naruto-kun" Naruto nodding his head "Yatta I was up a long time last night thinking about this cause wolves are the children of Amaterasu and they are one with nature both good and evil good towards their pack and allies and evil towards enemies and threats I was thinking the Ying and Yang symbol with flame going around the outside with the Kanji for wolf in the middle of it what do you think Tsume-Chan, Ji-chan" completely gobsmacked by the five year old in front going into such in-depth thinking behind his new clan symbol they say that is a wonderful idea.

After sarutobi begins saying "now all that we need to do is list you're as a new clan but within the Inuzuka so Tsume takes care of everything until you come of age at 16" he said this while filling out all the neccsary paper work and asking Tsume and Naruto to sign the document.

Once done the two take their leave wishing the Hokage a good day.

On the way back to the compound Naruto asks if they can go shopping for new clothes which is fine with Tsume walking into the dragons den Naruto sets about getting his new outfit when he returns from the changing room he is wearing a skin tight black shirt with a jacket that has fake fur collar and back to it and wearing white shinobi ANBU pants tucked into black sandals all in all he has taken the colours of his pups and put them into one outfit which makes him look even more feral looking to Tsume after arriving back to the compound he asks if she can show him how to properly care for the pups but she tells him she can't at the moment and has to take care of clan business but says she will get Hana to show him the ropes and show him his new house which is really just their guest house at the back.

About 5 minutes later Hana comes down stairs (she looks like a kid version of herself in the cannon) to show him the ropes and to his new fully furnished home after spending the afternoon together they become good friends and they both start to develop a crush on each other, unknown to each other that is.

In the afternoon they spent with each other Hana taught Naruto what to feed the wolf pups and general health care of them she also helped him get settled in his new home and then spent time playing with their pups and getting to know each other better.

Council meeting the next day


End file.
